


Florida's Beaches Are Better

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Ocean, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which George is very nervous to be in Florida with Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 380
Collections: Anonymous





	Florida's Beaches Are Better

George never liked the ocean. 

The vast outstretch of deep blue scared him, there was too much he didn't know about it. Too much that nobody knew. George was always able to get in over his head with things. Whether that's recording 3 videos in a day before passing out, or streaming for way too long far too early in the morning for it to be considered normal, or flirting with his best friend until he had fallen for him. He figures that it would go the same way if he were to try to swim. He would go too far and way too deep for anyone to ever rescue him. He finds it funny how something so beautiful can be so dangerous. That in a moment, he could get pulled under and never find his way back up. He feels that way about a lot of things. He's sitting at the docks, his legs dip into cold water and he takes a sharp breath at the sensation. He's wondering if he could ever build up the courage to go in past his waist. He's wondering if he'll ever stop being a coward. 

Dream had always liked the ocean. 

He had ever since he was a kid. Most of his earlier memories were full of him and his family at the beach. They were a little fuzzy, a bit warm, but he held them close to his heart. He didn't have a lot of good memories. He would try and fight the waves, never letting them knock him down. He was awfully determined for a four year old. He likes to think that same determination could be found inside him today, whether that's through the careful planning for success he likes to do or the way he won't stop once he has his mind set on something. He had a bright fire within him, he wanted to share it with the world before the flame dies out. He wanted to think that the days he spent perfecting his skills, the days he spent trying his hardest had been worth it. He's letting himself float in the water, his body is light, he feels happy for a moment. He looks up at the sky full of clouds, he's wondering if any of it mattered. 

Whatever George had been expected when he went to Florida had been wrong. It was considerably hotter than he could've ever imagined, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and he doesn't need a mirror to know how gross he looked. It was way too humid for his liking on this particular day. How did they manage to breathe in Florida? He thought that wearing a T-shirt and shorts would've been fine, but he finds them sticking uncomfortably to his body. The heat was too much for him. He was sweaty, tired, nervous, and Dream was late. George finds himself alone in a sea of people, none of which look familiar to him. Airports in general always made him anxious, the reason he was here in the first place made him feel ten times more nervous then he already was. It had started with a joke, one night late when he was streaming. He had made a comment about not liking the ocean to a fan, causing a reaction from Dream who had been on call with him while watching the stream. 

"You what? How do you not like the ocean?" Dream's voice is loud, and it startles George enough for him to mess up his jump. 

"I don't know.. I guess it's just never been my thing," he says, letting out a quiet laugh, wanting to change the subject. 

"George, come on, it's the  _ ocean, _ " he says it like it's supposed to change his mind. Like him not liking the ocean is ridiculous. 

"The beaches by me aren't that good anyways," he says trying to move on. 

"You could.." Dream trails off on his sentence. George pauses his movements in game, looking into the camera for a second before responding. 

"What?" 

"You could always come to Florida," the question made George happy, it was shown when he smiled like an idiot. As ridiculous as going to Florida only to see the ocean, it filled him with excitement. Because George is smart enough to know that it had been a joke to disguise that Dream had felt the same way about meeting up. Dream wanted to meet up as badly as George did. He thinks that, maybe his heart aches the same way George's had been lately. 

"I could," he says, smiling dumbly. 

They move on from the bit, talking about other things before George had decided to end his stream. All it took was a few more messages on Discord to lead to where George was now, currently in the middle of an airport with Dream nowhere to be found. He doesn't think that his best friend had ditched him, so he waits. He thinks while the rest of the people around him talk and pass him by. He thinks it's crazy that he's actually here. He's actually in an entirely different country, about to meet his best friend. He's... worried to say the least. Calls are one thing, but being next to someone in real life is completely different. What if it's awkward? He assumes that it has to be, at least for a bit, but what if it doesn't go away? He wonders if they'd act the same way towards each other as they do online. Maybe, it'd be better. 

He gets taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a phone notification, he quickly unlocks his phone. 

Dream: I'm here, where are you?

It took him a moment to respond, he felt like he wasn't in his body, the nerves were very annoying. He types out a response and shuts off his phone, keeping himself busy with looking around for anything that could be Dream. There's too many people with his hair color, George thinks. How was he supposed to know what he looked like with so many people around? He lets an annoyed sigh, leaning against the wall, he's too exhausted to search through the crowd for him. He decides to let Dream come to him, since he at least knows what he looks like. 

"GEORGE!" George has to do a double take. He recognized that voice. He whips around, taking in the sight of Dream, his best friend. His hair is a lot darker than he would've thought, he has a lot more freckles than he could've ever anticipated, and he's a lot taller when he's right in front of him. But it's  _ him.  _ It's Dream. George couldn't have asked for anything more of him. 

He walks forward, closing the distance between them for the first time since they met with a hug. It's surreal having Dream in his arms, as short as it lasts. It's all so overwhelming in the best way. He wants to hold him a bit closer, a lot longer, but he really wants to get out of the airport. He follows Dream, trying his best not to stare at him. George can't help but think he's pretty, and it does nothing to help the ache in his chest. He thought it would've went away now that he was here in person with him, but if anything the fire burns more. Like seeing Dream was only fuel to it. He doesn't like the fire, the smoke traveled it's way up and left his head fuzzy. He's giggling a lot, mostly out of nerves, on the way back. He's ignoring how Dream chose to wear the most vibrant shade of blue George is capable of seeing. He's not thinking about how Dream catches him staring, it's too much for George to care. 

Sometimes George forgets how spontaneous Dream could be. He was in many ways completely the opposite of George. It's part of the reason he is where he stands now, mindlessly arguing with Dream. 

"Come on! I can drive us there, it's not that far. Plus isn't this why you came here in the first place?" Dream pleads, George thinks he sounds childish.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you were serious," He retorts, voice getting higher as he spoke. 

"George- we have to go to the beach while you're here," he says, staring into his eyes with a grin on his face. How could George say to him? 

"Okay, fine," he mutters. He finds himself holding back a smile, how did Dream always have this effect on him? 

George has to admit that the beach he was taken to was rather nice. It was a lot warmer than he would've expected for the middle of the night save for a slight breeze brushing up against his chest. He normally would have swam with a shirt on. He'd always been a bit insecure, he was very skinny, and it was like all of his proportions were wrong- he didn't like that. He would always try to cover himself up, hide himself away from other people and their judgement, creating a false confidence for others. He never felt the need to do that with Dream. He knew that Dream would never judge him, it filled him with an energy he had yet to feel before meeting him. They're standing on the docks, looking into the water. George is mesmerized by the way the moonlight reflects onto the water before the waves come crashing over one another, he could probably look at it for hours. He doesn't get the chance to. Dream pushes him off the docks. 

George's body is surrounded by cold water in a second, it takes him a second to grasp onto what's happening. His body is filled with a sickening swirl of anxiety, he moves his arms in an attempt to reach the surface. He can hear Dream's laughter muffled and distorted by the water, and it continued once he got to the air. He always wondered what Dream looked like when he laughed. He found that he liked it quite a lot. 

"What the hell Dream!?" he yells after taking in a sharp gasp. He doesn't get a response, instead Dream jumps into the water next to him with a loud crash. He watches him swim up, maybe he stares for a little too long, maybe they're a little too close for him to be staring at him like this. But George likes the way the water messed with his hair. Dream was staring back at him, holding the same intensity before he breaks the eye contact swimming further into the sea. George follows him. 

"See, isn't this fun?" Dream asks, his back turned to George. He thinks it's supposed to be something he laughs at, but something about the way he says it makes George continue to look at him, they're both silent for a moment. He remembers Dream had made a dumb joke, and it causes them to laugh- George thinks it's because of the nerves biting at his insides. He doesn't know why he's so scared to be this close. They had gotten considerably far into the water, George couldn't touch the ground. He's so, so nervous, but he can pretend it's excitement. Ever so often, his leg would brush up against Dream when trying to swim. Every time that happened, Dream would shiver and look away. Was Dream scared too? A sudden rush of confidence floods through George. He goes closer to Dream, their legs push up against each other. It's enough for Dream to let out a sharp exhale. George likes how the freckles were scattered around Dream's face. He gets closer, he tells himself it's only to see more of them. 

"George.." Dream's shaky voice gets him out of the trance like state he was in, he looks up and meets his eyes. He looks nervous, which catches George off guard. He scratches at his wrist, a mannerism George had picked up on. It makes him feel special because he doesn't think most people would know that about him. It makes whatever is happening feel that much more intimate. Dream was always so confident, it was something George admired about him. 

He finds pride in the fact he was able to make Dream nervous. Dream's eyes move down to George's lips for a split second. There's a newfound tension in the air, he wants to break it. George doesn't pause to think how bad this could go. That this could ruin their friendship. He doesn't worry for the first time in a long time. 

George isn't a coward. 

He goes impossibly closer to Dream, eyes locking onto his lips before he closes the distance fully. It feels like George is set on fire when Dream kisses him back. It was sweet and passionate. It felt like they were truly alone in that moment, that nothing else in the world mattered to them. It doesn't last for very long, but it fills George with so much happiness. He pulls away with a gasp of air, and he starts laughing. His head rests onto Dream's shoulder as they float in a comfortable silence. 

He's glad he came to Florida. George is glad they went swimming. But he's mostly glad Dream liked him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of ideas, requests in comments are very welcome <3


End file.
